Warm as a Glass of Brandy
by anabeav87
Summary: A simple future Christmas one shot. Everyone is happy and human. It's years after Lily and the heretics and Elena is awake. This story is about my three favorite ships: Stelena, Bamon, and Carenzo. Simple and warm!


So this is a simple short one shot. Nothing special or overly developed and not something I'm going to build on. I just watched tonight's episode and got a little sad over the whole Bonnie and Enzo thing. Not against the ship but it's just one more obstacle that the writers have placed in front of the future of bamon. Losing hope it's ever going to happen. Either way I just wanted to write a one shot that would make me happy and give me what I desire from the show. This is a Bamon, Stelena, Carenzo one shot…just a warning. Not a fan of any of those…I suggest you don't read.

Btw I'm not done with me other chapter stories. My muse for those has disappeared on me and I can't seem to find it. It will happen though. Please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, its characters, or its content.

"Ok that's the last box!"

Damon plopped down at the island before letting his head drop to the marble. Bonnie stopped sprinkling brown sugar on the ham to look at him.

"You had to bring three boxes down from the attic…stop acting like you just lifted a car above your head."

He refused to lift his head from the cool surface but he did pop one eye open to stare her down. "It's more about the fact that you woke me up at 7 in the morning to drag down Christmas decorations."

She dug her hand in the bag of brown sugar and continued to sprinkle the ham. "If someone had done it two weeks ago like I asked I wouldn't have had to wake him up early."

He squinted at her before rising. "Low blow, witch." He started walking out of the kitchen but her voiced stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a nap on the couch, duh!" He turned back to her.

She smiled sweetly. "Or you could go take a shower cause we're going to have guests really soon."

His eyebrow raised. "What do you mean really soon? I thought everyone was coming in this afternoon….."

She wiped her hands on the towel and walked up to him before slipping her arms around his waist and looking up with wide innocent eyes. "I meant to tell you last night but you fell asleep before I could." She was about to continue but then the doorbell rang. She smiled brightly and squeezed him hard before releasing him to get the front door. She whispered 'be nice' before exiting the kitchen.

She smoothed back her hair that she had put up in a high bun while cooking. She had already gotten dressed in black pants, black boots, and a loose fitting spaghetti strapped cream colored shirt. She had a flower print apron tied around her waist. She flipped the bolt lock and pulled the door open to two smiling faces. Elena launched herself at Bonnie as soon as it was open. Bonnie laughed breathlessly and rubbed Elena's back.

"I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much." Elena said.

"I missed you too!" She pulled back and smiled at Stefan who was still standing outside the door. "Hi stranger."

He smiled and took the final step into the house to give her a hug.

The couple hung up their coats as Bonnie closed and locked the door. "Come in the kitchen."

They followed behind her and took a seat at the island. She opened the refrigerator while yelling back at them. "Do you guys want something to drink? We have tea, lemonade, soda, and of course Damon's stash." She turned back with a smile on her face, waiting for answers.

"Just a soda please."

Bonnie nodded at Stefan. "Lena?"

"I already had a coffee this morning. I don't want to overdue the caffeine so lemonade."

"Soda and lemonade it is!" She pulled out the can for Stefan and the glass pitcher to fill a glass for Elena. "Here you go!" She picked up the ham and put it in the refrigerator so it could marinate until it was ready to be cooked for dinner. She hung up her apron and pulled the other stool around the island so she was facing the married couple.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to get an earlier flight. I know you're going to be here for a few days but I want as much time as I can get before you head back to Mystic Falls especially with the new addition."

Stefan smiled broadly and rubbed Elena's 6 month belly. "So have we thought of a name yet?"

Damon strode in with a wet head and an easy smile. "Damon Jr!"

Stefan shook his head in exasperation. "Yeah…not going to happen." He stood up and the brothers hugged tightly. Damon slapped Stefan on the back. It had been too long. He missed his brother more than he realized.

Elena leaned back so Damon could give her a kiss on the cheek and rub her stomach too. "Hello, Damon Jr." He made kissing noises near her belly before walking to the coffee maker and filling a cup. "Bon?" He held up an empty coffee cup.

"Please. So back to the baby names…what are you guys thinking?"

"I really like Gustave."

Bonnie and Damon both made the same scrunched up face which made Elena burst out laughing. "Don't worry, that's definitely not going to happen."

"It's a nice name."

"Of course it is baby." Lena leaned over and gave Stefan a hard quick kiss. She turned back to Bonnie. "I really like Benjamin."

"Benjamin Salvatore…" Damon rolled the name around his mouth. "Not too shabby." He placed the coffee cup made to her liking in front of Bonnie. He put his hands on Bonnie's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"I like Benjamin. A big name for a baby but seeing that he's a Salvatore I'm sure he'll live up to it." Bonnie said with a smile. "So I have a favor to ask..."

Stefan sat down his can. "Of course. Whatever you need."

"My lovely husband," she squeezed the hand on her shoulder and looked back at him with a sweet smile before continuing, "decided to wait till the last minute to get all the decorations out of the attic so we need to decorate the tree, the banister, hang mistletoe, put out the nativity set, and put the lights on the house. I know it's a lot but I just want everything perfect since this is the first Christmas we've spent together in three years."

Elena scooted forward a little. "Of course we'll help. Though to make it spectacular I think we'll need the help of a certain blonde."

Bonnie waved her phone with a cocky smile. "Already on it."

A couple of seconds later someone knocked on the front door. Bonnie jumped up and Elena followed behind her at a slower pace. Bonnie opened the door and pulled Caroline into a hug and Elena grabbed her next. "Sorry it took us so long, the twins were not happy that they had to get up so early."

Bonnie waved it off. "You live 10 minutes away. It's totally fine. Come on in."

Caroline yelled back to the SUV. "Babe, you got the kids?"

"I do, indeed."

Caroline only made it a few steps into the house before Stefan pulled her into a hug. She chuckled and patted his back in greeting before pulling back and giving Damon a hug.

"Where are the little midgets?"

"Here, mate." Enzo said as he entered the house, two baby carriers in each hand. One baby was swaddled in pink and the other in blue. The 7 month old babies were on opposite schedules so the little boy, who was the spitting image of Enzo, was drooling in his sleep as the little girl, who had white blond hair like her mom but dark midnight eyes like her dad, was searching the area for interesting faces.

He sat down the carriers and Bonnie rushed to the little girl. "Can I hold, Charlotte?"

"Of course. Can I lie, Gabe, down somewhere?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah. Take him upstairs to our bedroom."

"Hey, Care?" Bonnie called while she was bouncing, Charlotte, making Caroline stop on her descent up the stairs with a sleeping baby.

"Yeah?"

"Once you put him down do you mind helping Lena and I decorate the inside of the house? We want it to look good."

Caroline smiled slyly. "Are you kidding me? Once I'm done it'll look like Santa's workshop." With that she finished walking upstairs.

"Ok the boys and I are going to go outside and do manly work." Damon said with a cocky smile while leaning down to kiss Bonnie.

"You're going to hang up lights on the house…hardly man's work."

He bobbed her on the nose with his finger and whispered so no one could hear but seeing that everyone was standing only a few inches away they clearly could. "Don't make me punish you later for insubordination."

She laughed. "Promises, promises. Now get outside and hang those lights so we can actually light our house for Christmas."

He stood to attention with his hand raised in salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"I'm telling you, it makes your nipples as tough as rubber!"

"Care! Stop scaring her." Bonnie yelled at Caroline as they hung white and silver balls on the 7 foot faux pink tree.

Elena laughed and rubbed her belly in circular motions. She was sitting on the couch resting as her friends decorated the tree, thankful that her grey wool dress was loose fitting enough to make room for her belly. "I'm still going to breastfeed Care."

"Oh no I definitely think you should. I'm just saying it makes your breasts not so nice and then you worry if your husband will still like them and then he says I love your breasts, pet, no matter what they look like but let me tell you, you will just take that as an insult. Because technically he's not saying they're still beautiful-"

"Care!" Both Bonnie and Elena yelled.

"Sorry. I just had to get that out."

Elena's brow pinched with concern. "Is everything okay with you and Enzo?"

Caroline turned to Bonnie with a shy look and Bonnie just shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "It's been five years since Enzo and I were a thing. It really doesn't bother me. You can talk about it."

"Yeah, Care, I mean just look at our history," Elena said, "We've all swapped guys and now all of us are married and with the men we should have always been with. I think it's safe to say we can talk about anything and now is the perfect opportunity with the babies upstairs sleeping and the guys outside."

Caroline nodded before adding the last ball to the tree and taking a seat beside Elena. Bonnie went into the kitchen and got the three of them some lemonade before sitting on Elena's other side.

Caroline sipped slowly before setting her cup on the coffee table. "Nothing's wrong with us. We work so perfectly. It's just natural insecurities I guess. My body definitely doesn't look the way it used to after carrying twins and he keeps telling me that I'm beautiful but what if he's just saying that. What if he's just being sweet?"

Bonnie reached over Elena and grabbed Care's hand. "He loves you Caroline. He loves you more than I think he thought was possible and I just don't believe he's telling you things just for the sake of telling you. He's brutally honest so I believe it's safe to say that he means what he says."

Elena placed her hand on top of theirs. "Agreed. He looks at you like you're an angel. Stop doubting your relationship. It's not fair to him or to you."

Care smiled a watery smile. "You're right! God look at us. Who would have ever thought we would be old married ladies talking about marriage and babies? I mean oh my god we're Mom's." Elena smiled and placed her free hand on her belly.

Caroline turned to look at Bonnie. "And don't worry, Bon, you're right behind us."

Bonnie smiled and dropped their hands. She stood up and walked to the tree and started adjusting balls. The two girls on the couch scooted forward with concerned looks.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Elena asked.

Bonnie drew in a shaky breath before turning back to her best friends. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Guys, I'm….."

She stopped short when the door opened and the boys entered. Damon took one look at Bonnie and walked quickly to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" He grabbed her face to get a closer look at her.

She smiled and kissed him. "Nothing. I was just about to tell them the news."

"I thought we were going to wait."

"Do we have to?"

He shook his head no and kissed her forehead. He slung his arm over her shoulders before turning back to all of their friends. "We're having a baby!"

Caroline's scream was short and sweet. Elena immediately started crying. Enzo congratulated them and Stefan made the short distance quickly and jerked his brother into a hard hug.

"I'm so happy for you brother."

Damon laughed and pulled back to look at him. "We got it all Stef."

Stefan nodded. "It only took almost two hundred years." Everyone chuckled at the comment before hugging and congratulating the couple properly.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Bonnie rubbed lotion on her slightly rounded belly with a large smile on her face. Before she could pull her tank top down to cover it Damon stepped up behind her and placed his large hands on her belly. He smiled at her in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

"How you doing Mrs. Salvatore?"

She placed her hands on his larger ones. "Not too bad, Mr. Salvatore."

"And how's Damon Jr?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not every baby can be named Damon Jr."

"You're right…only the lucky ones should have that name."

Her smile was slow and uneasy. He kissed her neck softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just keep waiting for something to happen…something bad. Something horrible that we can't come back from."

Damon turned her around to face him and then lifted her so she could sit on the sink. She finally pulled her shirt down and then met his eyes. "Why are you scared? Did you have a vision?"

She shook her head in the negative. "No. Not a one. If anything my dreams have been light and happy and the spirits suggest nothing but good times ahead."

He put his hands on the thighs and rubbed her legs back and forth while trying to soothe her. "Then why the fear?"

"We're just so happy Damon. We went through hell. Just a few years ago we were scattered all over the place and you and I were completely broken and now, just look at us. Everyone in our little group is married and parents and let's not forget the most important part…human. In the end we all got to be human and happy and have normal lives and it's just scary to think it could all be taken away."

"First off we're not all human, my little witch and second you have such a strong spell around all of us that nothing and no one bad could ever find us let alone hurt us. And, though they haven't announced it officially Stef told me, he and Elena just closed on a house right down on the street so the spell doesn't have to reach that far anymore which makes the spell even stronger. We are safe, Bon. Each and every one of us got what we wanted and needed. Stop looking for the bad and just enjoy the good. Ok?"

She nodded happily. "When did you get so mature?"

"I'm guessing around the time the stick said pregnant." He kissed her nose. "Now let's hit the hay. There is no way we're sleeping in tomorrow."

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

The room was littered with wrapping paper and brightly colored paper and ribbon. The room was in disarray and everyone was still dressed in their night clothes from last night. Caroline and Enzo were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the huge window. They each had a baby in their arms and Caroline had placed her head on Enzo's shoulder while watching the snow fall. Their whispers and laughter could be heard throughout the room.

Stefan and Elena were on the couch. She had her legs in his lap and they both had a hand on her belly while they looked down and talked to the little boy growing inside. They kept trying different names to see which one made him kick and move more. In between their talk to their son, they discussed all the things they would need for the new house that they would hopefully be in within a few weeks.

Bonnie and Damon were on the other couch. She had her arms wrapped around his waist with her head on his chest. His arms were wrapped completely around her and his chin was resting on the top of her head. They were watching The Christmas Story for the umpteenth time but they were both too content to even consider changing the channel. She leaned back to look at him and he lowered his eyes from the tv to look at her. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I had a vision last night while you were asleep."

"Oh yeah. Please tell me it wasn't about impending doom after I just gave you that speech about us being safe?"

"Nope. It was…sweet and perfect. And I saw our baby." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "We're having a girl."

She leaned back to see his reaction. His eyes were glassy and he had a mixture of shock and apprehension on his face. "Happy or sad?"

"So damn happy! Just nervous about raising a daughter. I mean let's be honest with a mother that looks like you she's going to be gorgeous and I can't get away with murder like I used to."

She nudged him in the ribs. "You really are happy though, right?"

He held her face between his large palms. "I couldn't be happier if I tried. You've given me everything, Bonnie Salvatore. I am forever grateful."

She rested her forehead against his. "You big sap."

He smiled before standing abruptly and helping her up. He put the tv on mute and placed his iphone on its base so the room would be filled with music. The two other couples smiled as the song started and settled into each other more. Damon put out a hand for Bonnie.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure." She grabbed his hand and he wrapped her up in his arms. She placed her face in the crook between his shoulder and his neck, so her lips were settled against his skin. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent as he whispered the words to the song.

" _You're as smooth as Tennessee Whiskey_

 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time"_

He lowered his lips to her ear. "I love you, baby."

She kissed his warm skin and an easy smile formed on her face. "I love you too."


End file.
